Сказка про Козявочку
by Arvis Eraclea
Summary: У лейтенантов очередная попойка. А Ячиру жаждет сказку. Ике/Юми, Ренджи/Бьякуя, Шуухей/Изуру и т.д.


Название: СКАЗОЧКА ПРО КОЗЯВОЧКУ

Автор: Arvis

Бета: нет. Только MS WORD

Рейтинг: PG-13 (из-за неприличных намеков, которые еще и не каждый увидит, и одного поцелуя)

Персонажи: Ячиру, Юмичика, Шухей, Иккаку, Кира, Кенпачи, Ренджи, Рангику…

Жанр: флафф, юмор, романс.

Дисклеймер: Я отказываюсь от всех прав. Блич – Кубо, сказка – Д.Н.Мамин-Сибиряка

Краткое содержание: У лейтенантов попойка. А Ячиру хочет сказку…

Предупреждения: ЯОЙ ООС стеб над персонажами несколько грязных намеков

Сегодня была пятница. Пятница! И как раз та самая пятница, на которую была назначена очередная пьян… собрание лейтенантов. Матсумото целый день готовилась к приему гостей: ведь собрание, как всегда, будет проходить в казармах 10-ого отряда. Ренджи, Шухей и Иккаку обязались принести выпивку, Кира должен был следить за тем, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Блондин лишь тяжело вздохнул и, сказав, что непременно выполнит свои обязанности, поплелся в 3-ий отряд. Хинамори весь день думала: идти или нет. В конце концов, решив, что кто-то же должен поддерживать порядок, кроме Нанао, решила идти. Исане отказалась, потому как сегодня она была занята – Унохана-тайчо устраивала очередной осмотр пациентов, и ей требовалась помощь.

Все остальные, вроде бы, должны были придти.

Время близилось к девяти вечера, и лейтенанты начали понемногу собираться. Не хватало только Киры и Нему.

- Та-ак, может, начнем без них? – предложил Ренджи.

- Нет! – прервала его Рангику. – Мы подождем еще немного! Ты что, хочешь встретить друзей уже готовым? – она вопросительно посмотрела на Ренджи. Тот сразу же вспомнил, чем закончилось их предыдущее «собрание», и затих…

Вдруг раздался негромкий стук, а потом открылась входная дверь.

- Извините, что задержался - Ичимару-тайчо… - Кира немного виновато посмотрел на всех присутствующих. – Я видел Нему, она сказала, что подойдет минут через 15…

- Да ты проходи, чего встал у двери! – Матсумото обняла Изуру за плечи и провела в центр комнаты.

- Ано… Рангику-сан, а где… Иккаку-сан и Юмичика-сан? Их сегодня не будет? – спросил Кира, подсев к остальным.

- А, эти… Будут они… Тоже попозже зайдут, - ответил Ренджи, сверля взглядом стоящую напротив бутылку саке, или Киру, который сидел как раз за этой бутылкой…

- Ну все, значит начинаем! – раздался радостный возглас Рангику. – Ренджи! Наливай!...

И никто не был против…

Прошла пара часов и уже порядком пьяные лейтенанты потеряли всякую надежду вести себя прилично. Особенно от этого страдал Кира: ему уже надоело отпихивать от себя Хисаги – с одной стороны, и Рангику – с другой. Оба хотели его споить. Зачем – неизвестно. Киру это малость нервировало… Всегда спокойная Нанао сейчас о чем-то горячо спорила с Ренджи, а Хинамори тихо сидела, периодически перекидываюсь парой фраз с Оомаедой. Иба пил саке и не возникал ни по какому поводу. Нему сидела рядом с Хинамори и наблюдала за всем происходящим.

И все бы ничего… Но, внезапно открылась дверь и дикий вопль оглушил всех присутствующих в комнате:

- НЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!!!!!!!! КЕН-ЧАН!!! Смотри, сколько их тут!!! Тебе тут точно будет весело!! Правда-правда! Кен-чан? – Ячиру была просто в восторге.

«С чего бы это?» - пронеслось в голове у всех, застывших на месте, присутствующих.

В комнату зашел Кенпачи. Ячиру прошла к лейтенантам и уселась между Рангику и Кирой.

- Зараки-тайчо! – подскочили пьяный Ренджи, еле стоявший на ногах Хисаги и почти трезвый Кира.

- На место, - спокойно ответил Кенпачи и прошел дальше. За ним показались фигуры Иккаку и Юмичики. – Я не хотел сюда идти, но вот она сказала, что хочет, а на НИХ, - Кенпачи покосился в сторону двух своих подчиненных, - я ее не оставлю… Не понимаю, что она тут нашла? Обычная попойка… - пробормотал Кенпачи больше для себя, чем для кого-то.

Все согласно кивнули.

Когда вся новоприбывшая компания наконец-то уселась за «стол переговоров», а Кенпачи громко заявил «ЯЧИРУ пьет ТОЛЬКО яблочный СОК!», дружная попойк… собрание начало вновь набирать обороты…

Еще через 2 часа:

- Кен-чан, можно?

- Что ты хочешь? – лениво спросил Кенпачи, покосившись в угол, из которого только что донесся чей-то храп. – Эй, толкните его, он нам говорить мешает! – так же лениво скомандовал капитан 11-ого отряда.

Ближе всех к «углу» сидела Хинамори. Она слегка толкнула спящего Оомаеду, и тот, перевернувшись на бок, тихо засопел, теперь уже никому не мешая…

- Ячиру, чего ты хочешь? - повторил свой вопрос Кенпачи.

- Я хочу сказку! – на радостях завопило розоволосое чудо.

На пару минут в комнате воцарилась тишина, не считая тихого сопения, доносившегося из угла, и пару раз икнувшего Ренджи.

Кенпачи прочистил горло, а потом спросил:

- Сказку? – он обвел не совсем трезвым взглядом всех присутствующих. – Что такое сказка? Кто-нибудь знает?.. Юмичика?!

Юмичика недовольно повернул голову в сторону своего капитана и замогильным голосом начал:

- Сказка – это некоего рода история, вполне возможно, что основанная на реальных со…

- Стоп! Ты хоть какую-нибудь знаешь? – прервал его Кенпачи.

- Знает-знает! Я сама слышала! Хочу сказку от Юми-Юми!!! Такую же, как он рассказывал Шарику! – опять завопило розоволое чудо.

- Это к-кто тут Ша-шарик?! – взревел Иккаку, но увидев взгляд Кенпачи, сразу стушевался.

- Что? К-какую сказку? – заинтересовано спросил Ренджи. – Ю-юмичика, ты что это, сказ-зки на ночь глядя стал рас-сказывать? - Ренджи неопределенно помахал бутылкой над столом.

Юмичика, ничуть не смутившись, ответил:

- Эти сказки только для избранных, Абараи. Тебе еще рано! - и, не удержавшись, добавил: - Пусть тебе их твой Кучики-тайчо рассказывает…

Ренджи чуть было не запустил бутылкой, которую держал в руке, в наглеца, посмевшего упомянуть имя его капитана, но был остановлен Рангику:

- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! Пусть лучше Юмичика рассказывает. – она обняла обоих парней, прижав их к своему выдающемуся бюсту.

- Эй-ей, ты бы его сначала отспу… отуп..отпустила! А то задохнется ведь, - весело произнес Хисаги.

Рангику послала ему знак, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, но все-таки отпустила парней.

- Не буду я ничего рассказывать! – заупрямился последний, поправляя прическу и перья.

- Юми-Юми! Я хочу сказку! – запротестовала Ячиру.

- Она хочет сказку, – «порекомендовал» Кенпачи.

-… Я не помню. – тихо произнес Юмичика, надеясь, что от него отцепятся.

- Ну-у!!!.. Зато я помню! – обрадовалась непонятно чему Ячиру.

Кенпачи перевел взгляд на своего розоволосого лейтенанта, крепко сжимавшего в руке пакетик с яблочным соком, и сказал:

- Ну и чего ты тогда возникаешь?.. Это точно сок? – вопрос ко всем.

Все опять дружно закивали головами. Никто еще не был настолько глуп, чтобы дать ЭТОМУ ребенку что-нибудь покрепче…

- Пусть тогда Ячиру-сан и рассказывает, - подал голос Кира, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий Шухея.

- Да! Да! ДА! Я буду рассказывать сказку!!! А вы будете слушать! – опять завопило розоволосое чудо. – Правда здорово, Кен-чан?

- Начинай уже, а то все заснут… - только и сказал Кенпачи.

Ячиру забралась на плечо к своему Кен-чану, потом ненадолго задумалась, и начала:

- Я точно не помню… Юми-Юми, ты мне подскажешь, если я забуду?..

- Я же сказал, что не помню… - тихо пробормотал Юмичика, но его никто не слышал.

- … Кажется… А! Сказка про Козявочку…

Юмичика недоверчиво поднял взгляд на фукутайчо 11-ого отряда…

- Что-то я такого не припомню, - но его опять никто не слышал.

Тем не менее, Ячиру начала рассказывать:

…Как родилась Козявочка – никто не видал. Это был солнечный весенний день.

_- Вообще-то я родился осенью… - тихо вставил Юмичика._

Козявочка посмотрела кругом и сказала:

- Хорошо!..

Расправила Козявочка свои крылышки, потерла тоненькие ножки одна об другую, похлопала своими перьями пару раз, да, это была очень красивая Козявочка! – Ячиру захлопала в ладошки. - Потом она еще посмотрела кругом и сказала:

- Как хорошо!.. Какое солнышко теплое, какое небо синее, какая травка зеленая…

_- Так, И-иК, какая нах Травка?! Откуда?! – опять было начал Иккаку._

_- Зеленая травка! – заупрямилась Ячиру._

_- Да-да, просто зеленая травка, - добавил Юми, пытаясь немного упокоить своего соседа._

_- Не переб-бИвать!!!... – как будто гром с неба раздался голос Кенпачи._

- …хорошо, хорошо!.. И все мое! – Ячиру спрыгнула на пол и начала демонстративно показывать, что, мол, да, - все ее.

Еще потерла наша маленькая красивая…

_- Самая красивая… - важно вставил Юмичика._

…Козявочка ножками и полетела. Летает, любуется всем и радуется. Внизу травка так зеленеет, а в травке спрятался блондинистый Цветочек.

- Козявочка, ко мне! – крикнул робкий Цветочек.

_- Это я что ли? – тихо спросил Кира, ни к кому особо не обращаясь._

Козявочка спустилась на землю, подошла к Цветочку, вскарабкалась на него и принялась пить сладкий цветочный сок.

_- ЧТО?! – взревел Шухей. – Ю-юмичи-Ика!!! – Кира попытался утихомирить своего друга, но ему это плохо удавалось._

_- А что я? Это просто сказка! – как ни в чем небывало ответил Аясегава._

- Какой ты добрый, Цветочек! – ласково говорит Козявочка, вытирая рыльце ножками.

_- Я такого не говорил! – возмутился Юмичика._

_- Чудеса ак-кробатик-Ик, - улыбнулся Ренджи._

- Добрый-то добрый, да вот ходить не умею, - пожаловался Цветочек.

_- Бе-еденький Цветочек, - отойдя от темы запричитала Ячиру, - он не мог ходить! Жа-алко!!! Правда, Кен-чан?_

_- Не отвлекайся. – ответил Зараки. _

_Ячиру продолжила:_

- И все-таки хорошо, - уверяла Козявочка. – И все мое…

Не успела она еще договорить, как с жужжанием налетел мохнатый Шмель…

_- Ггг, - опять заржал Ренджи._

_- Я не мох-хнатый, - заикаясь вставил Хисаги, и выписал Ренджи подзатыльник. _

- Жж… Кто забрался в мой цветочек?.. Жж… кто пьет мой сладкий сок? Жж… Ах ты, дрянная Козявка, убирайся вон! Жжж… Уходи, пока я не ужалил тебя!

_- Как грубо! – заметил Юмичика._

_- А ч-что ты хотел, А-й-асегава? На чужОе не зас-сматрив…айся! – прорычал Шухей, и закинул руку на плечо Изуру. Кира только покачал головой, мол, задрали уже._

_- Мохнатый… - поддразнил Юмичика…_

_- Козявище! – Хисаги не остался в долгу._

- Позвольте, что же это такое? – запищала Козявочка. – Все, все мое…

_- Кажется, наша Козявочка – собственник, или лучше – собственница? – ехидно поинтересовался Шухей._

_- М-мальчики, к-кому сказала, не ссоримся! – прикрикнула на них лейтенант 10-ого отряда. – Слушаем сказку!_

_- Оставь их, Рангику, пусть сами разбираются, - вставила свои пять копеек Нанао._

_- А, ладно, - согласилась Матсумото._

_Как ни странно, парни затихли. _

_Что было еще интересней, сказку слушали все._

- Жжж… Нет, мое!

_- Кто еще и собственник, - устало произнес Кира._

_Юмичика только хмыкнул. _

Козявочка едва унесла ноги от сердитого Шмеля. Она присела на травку, облизала ножки, запачканные в цветочном соку, и рассердилась.

_- Нэ, Кира, что з-значи-ит «цветочный сок»?! – сердито спросил Шухей._

_Кира покраснел и отвел взгляд._

_- Убью-у гада…_

- Какой грубиян этот Шмель… Даже удивительно!.. Еще ужалить хотел… Ведь все мое – и солнышко, и травка, и цветочки.

- Нет уж, извините, мое! – проговорил мохнатый Червячок, карабкавшийся по стебельку травки. Как ни странно, но у этого Червячка на его «голове» были белые полоски, а его голос звучал надменно и высокомерно, и никак не дружественно. Козявочку это немного задело… Она была такая чувствительная…

_- Еще один мохнатый? Да еще и с белыми полосками? Нааа… Кого-то мне этот червь напоминает… - Ренджи почесал затылок._

Козявочка сообразила, что Червячок не умеет летать, и заговорила смелее:

- Извините меня, Червячок, вы ошибаетесь… Я вам не мешаю ползать, а вы со мной не спорьте!..

- Хорошо, хорошо… Вот только мою травку не троньте. Я этого не люблю, признаться сказать… Мало ли вас тут летает… Вы – народ легкомысленный, а я Червячок серьезный… Говоря откровенно, мне все принадлежит. Вот заползу на травку и съем, заползу на любой цветочек и тоже съем. Вот, кстати, рядом Цветочек Аленький. Его не трогать. До свидания! Adios, muchacha!

_- Ххо-хо, откуда Червячок знает такие слова? И что это за АЛЕНЬКИЙ Цвето-очек? – едко поинтересовался Иккаку, поглядывая на Ренджи._

_Тот сделал вид, что ничего не слышал._

_- Мне кажется, что это намек на Кучи.. – задумчиво начал Юмичика. _

_- Зат-ткнись! – прорычал Ренджи._

_Юмичика решил последовать совету друга и замолчал, мало ли что там у них с Кучики-тайчо происходит… Лучше не нарываться._

- Вы не слушаете сказку-у-у-у-у!!! Кен-чан! Они не слушают! – недовольно завопила Ячиру, разбудив «угол» и чуть задремавшего Кенпачи.

- Что?..А… Всем слушать! – прогремел Кенпачи.

«Угол» опять вернулся к своему посапыванию…

А все опять уставились на Ячиру, которая начала рассказывать дальше:

В несколько часов Козявочка узнала решительно все, именно, что, кроме солнышка, синего неба и зеленой травки, есть еще сердитые шмели, серьезные червячки и разные колючки на цветах. Одним словом, получилось большое огорчение. Козявочка даже обиделась. Она ведь была уверена, что все принадлежит ей и создано для нее, а тут другие то же самое думают. Нет, что-то не так… Не может этого быть.

_- Вот именно! Для чего тогда рождаются такие как Я? – Юмичика был явно доволен собой._

_- Для того, чтобы такие как Я сбивали с тебя спесь!.. Периодически. – плотоядно заулыбался Иккаку._

_Шухея и Ренджи перекосило. Впрочем, как и Юмичику…_

Летит Козявочка дальше и видит – вода.

- Уж это мое! – весело запищала она. – Моя вода… Ах, как весело!.. Тут и травка и цветочки.

_- Слушай, Юми, а где я в этой сказке? И чего это тут у тебя постоянно травка присутствует? Опять притащил эту дрянь с грунта? – странно спросил Иккаку._

_- Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, - ответил Юмичика. – И вообще, это не я рассказываю!_

А навстречу Козявочке летят другие козявочки.

_Ячиру принялась бегать по комнате, изображая целый рой козявочек, при этом она пару раз пробежалась по стенам, потолку и голове Иккаку…_

- Здравствуй, сестрица!

_- Братец! – заявил Юмичика._

_- Но ведь Козявочка – девочка! – засомневалась Ячиру._

_- В этой сказке Козявочка – мальчик, - настаивал Юмичика._

_- Гхм… - задумчиво протянул Иккаку. – Ячиру, оставляй девочку. Ему все равно не привыкать._

_- Хорошо, - довольно ответила Ячиру._

_Юмичику перекосило._

- Здравствуйте, милые… А то уж мне стало скучно одной летать. Что вы тут делаете?

- А мы играем, сестрица… Иди к нам в отряд! В одиннадцатый! У нас тут весело! У нас и капитан есть! Он такой классный! Сильный! Веселый!.. А ты недавно родилась?

- Только сегодня… Меня чуть Шмель не ужалил, потом я видела Червяка… Я думала, что все мое, а они говорят, что все ихнее.

_- Нааа… Против них не поп-прешь… Как сказали, так и буд-дет… Особенно против этого Ч-червяка… - задумчиво протянул Ренджи…_

_- Ренджи, тебе, наверное, больше пить не стоит, - заметила Исе._

_Хинамори только закивала из своего угла._

Другие козявочки успокоили гостью, мол, ничего, справишься, Капитан защитит, если что, а потом пригласили поиграть вместе. Над водой козявочки играли столбом: кружатся, летают, пищат. Наша Козявочка задыхалась от радости и скоро совсем забыла про сердитого Шмеля и серьезного Червяка.

_- А чего меня-то до сих пор нету?! – удивился Иккаку._

- Ах, как хорошо! – шептала она в восторге. – Все мое: и солнышко, и травка, и вода! Зачем другие сердятся? - решительно не понимаю. Все мое, а я никому не мешаю жить: летайте, жужжите, веселитесь. Я позволяю…

_- Травка явно была лишней… - ухмыльнулся Хисаги._

_- Молчал бы уже, Шмель недоделанный, - беззлобно заметил Кира. Хисаги только слегка потрепал его по голове и сильней прижал к себе._

_- Но я ведь действительно никому не мешаю, разве нет? – Юмичика провел рукой по волосам. _

Поиграла Козявочка, повеселилась и присела отдохнуть на болотную осоку. Надо же и отдохнуть в самом деле. Смотрит Козявочка, как вселятся другие козявочки… И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, воробей – как шмыгнет мимо, точно камень кто бросил.

_- Кен-чан, я тут не поняла, что такое Воробей? – Ячиру уставилась на опять задремавшего Кенпачи. – КЕН-ЧАН!!!_

_Зараки чуть не подпрыгнул от этой детской неожиданности, т.е. воплей Ячиру._

_- Воробей? – это что-то типа… пустых! Точно! – быстро нашелся Кенпачи._

_- Ааа… - важно протянула Ячиру. – Тогда понятно, почему Козявочка испугалась!_

_- ИспугалСЯ! Он – мальчик! – возразил Юмичика, но его опять никто не слушал.. _

- Ай, ой! – закричали козявочки и бросились врассыпную. Когда воробей улетел, недосчитались целого десятка козявочек.

- Ах, разбойник! – бранились старые козявочки. – Целый десяток съел!

_- К-какой сильный в-воро-обей! Укок-кошил аж десять козявок… - тихо засмеялся Ренджи._

_- Ах он негодник! – подыграла другу Рангику. – За что же так с Козявочкой-то?!_

_- Да не с Козявочкой! А с ДРУГИМИ козявками! Что нам дело до каких-то козявок? Я ж один такой – неповторимый… - мечтательно залепетал Юмичика…_

_- Молчи уже, Казя-авищ-ще, - сонно начал Хисаги, - 10 штук из твоего отряда сожрали, а тебе пох…_

_- Кому это пох?! – запротестовал Юмичика._

_- МОЛЧАТЬ! – вклинилась Нанао и ударила Хисаги по голове книгой._

_- Ауч!.. Ты чего?!.. Ты, что, даже на наши собрания книгу носишь? - чуть ли не протрезвев, спросил Шухей._

_- Когда надо – она всегда со мной! – тоном, не требующим подтверждений, произнесла лейтенант 8-ого отряда._

Это было похуже Шмеля. Козявочка начала бояться и спряталась с другими молодыми козявочками еще дальше в болотную траву. Но здесь – другая беда: двух козявочек съела рыбка, а двух – лягушка. Рыбка и лягушка – это тоже такие создания, наподобие воробья. Поэтому их тоже надо бояться. Да-да! – важно заявила Ячиру.

- Что же это такое? – удивлялась Козявочка. – Это уж совсем ни на что не похоже… Так и жить нельзя. У, какие гадкие!

_- Фе, противно просто! А красота не терпит уродства…_

_- Да заткнись ты уже, дай хоть сказку дослушать, - ворчливо произнес Шухей._

_- Что значит «хоть»? Это был непристойный намек, между прочим! – заулыбался Юмичика._

_- И чего ты так скалишься?! – сердито посмотрел в сторону Аясегавы Иккаку. – Я тут чего-то не понял?_

_- Нет, Иккаку-сан, он ничего не имел в виду, правда, Юмичика? – вклинился Изуру, и посмотрел на Аясегаву в поисках поддержки._

_- Остынь, Ике, все в порядке, - Юмичика положил руку на плечо другу. – Ничего я не хотел сказать._

Хорошо, что козявочек было много, и убыли никто не замечал. Да еще прилетели новые козявочки, которые только родились. Они летели и пищали:

_- О да, так и живем мы все… - грустно сказала Исе. – Все приходят и уходят, даже в сказках всем на всех пох!_

_Все уставились на Нанао, даже сопящий угол притих._

_- Что это только что было? – не веря собственным ушам, спросил Шухей._

_- По-моему, я только с-слышал, как Нанао… выругалась?.. - осторожно вставил Ренджи._

_Культурный шок спал, как только Ячиру продолжила свою сказку…_

- Все наше… Все наше…

_- Вы что, все в одиннадцатом такие? – беззлобно протянула Матсумото._

_- Да нет, не все... – ответил, как ни странно, Ренджи._

- Нет, не все наше, - крикнула им наша самая красивая Козявочка. – Есть еще сердитые шмели, серьезные червячки , гадкие воробьи, рыбки и лягушки. Будьте осторожны, сестрицы!..

Впрочем, наступила ночь, и все козявочки попрятались в камышах, где было так тепло. Высыпали звезды на небе, взошел месяц, и все отразилось в воде.

_- Как красиво… - мечтательно произнесла Нанао._

_- Дааа… - поддержала Рангику._

_- Тьфу ты, бабье… - сказал Иккаку._

_- Романтично, - добавил Юмичика._

_- Эээ… Я хотел сказать, что мне тоже нравится, - поправился Иккаку._

Ах, как было хорошо!..

«Мой месяц, мои звезды», - думала наша Козявочка, но никому этого не сказала: как раз отнимут и это…

_- Слушай, Юми, я вот тут подумал… Мы вообще-то сейчас к концу сказки подойдем… А меня все еще нет? Как это? – сердито спросил Иккаку._

_- Эээ… Ну, у нас ведь по-другому было, - тихо, чтобы никто не слышал, ответил ему Юмичика._

_- О чем шепчетесь, голубки… – поддразнил Шухей._

_- Молчи уж, мохнатый голубь, - перебил друга Изуру, а в ответ на возмущенный вопль, Кира просто поцеловал Хисаги._

_- Твое счастье, что Ячиру этого не видела, - тихо произнес «спящий» Кенпачи._

Так прожила Козявочка целое лето.

Много она веселилась, а много было и неприятного. Два раза ее чуть не проглотил проворный стриж; потом незаметно подобралась лягушка, - мало ли у козявочек всяких врагов! Были и свои радости. Встретила Козявочка другую такую же козявочку с мохнатыми усиками. Та и говорит:

_- Что-о-о?! Мохнатые усики? Это, интересно, где?! – зло прорычал Иккаку Юмичике._

_- Эээ… Я ничего такого не говорил, ты же помнишь! Это все она, - Юмичика показал в сторону фукутайчо 11-ого отряда._

_Та лишь вопросительно уставилась в ответ. Иккаку махнул рукой:_

_- А, ладно, нравятся ей мохнатые, пусть будут мохнатые…_

- Какая ты хорошенькая, Козявочка… Будем жить вместе.

_- Вот так вот сразу? Хотя да, Козявочка самая лучшая… - тихо сказал Иккаку, обнимая Юмичику._

И зажили вместе, совсем хорошо зажили. Все вместе: куда одна, туда и другая. И не заметили, как лето пролетело. Начались холодные ночи… Все козявочки начали нести яички, а наша Козявочка не могла…

_Раздался тихий смех…_

_Сначала из одного угла, потом из другого…_

_А потом все засмеялись, не сдерживаясь, вслух …_

_- Это кто ей такое… рассказал? – заливаясь, спросил Шухей._

_- Не знаю… Даже не представляю, - еле-еле выдавил из себя Ренджи, у которого от смеха уже выступили слезы…_

_Юмичика только грозно смотрел на всех этих смеющихся шинигами._

_- Да не сердись ты, - тихо сказал Иккаку. – Она ведь маленькая еще, не понимает… _

_- А кто говорит, что я сержусь?! – спросил Юмичика. – Я просто вне себя от ярости, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – КАК они посмели смеяться над ТАКИМ?! Вот уроды… Моральные! _

_Иккаку быстро встал и громко так, чтобы все слышали, сказал:_

_- ЭЙ, ВЫ! ХВАТИТ УЖЕ! – на какое-то мгновение смех прекратился и все уставились на Мадараме. – Я хочу сказать: ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! Задрали уже! Сколько можно ржать? – Иккаку для вида помахал Хоузукимару._

_- Эй-эй! Не тычь в меня этой палкой! – окончательно протрезвев, сказал Шухей. – Я все понял. Не буду больше._

_- Да, не будешь! Ты теперь только лыбиться все время будешь, знаю я тебя… - беззлобно заметил Юмичика._

_- Да ладно вам, парни, мы же не серьезно, - добавила, все еще улыбающаяся, Рангику._

_- Да знаем мы, просто порядок должен быть! – важно заявил Юмичика. – А ты, Ике, еще получишь за это!_

_- За что?! – тут же взвился Иккаку._

_- За это представление!_

_Ячиру стояла посреди комнаты, т.е. на столе, и тихо наблюдала за всеми._

_И тут…_

_Проснулся Кенпачи. Он обвел взглядом всю комнату, потом немного подумал и сказал:_

_- Так, Ячиру, я вижу, ты уже рассказала сказку… Пошли, наверное, уже спать…_

_Кенпачи поднялся. А Ячиру все еще стояла и смотрела на всех своими большими глазищами и весело улыбалась._

Все начали собираться, убираться, им, наверное, тоже пора расходиться…

Никто так и не услышал последней фразы, сказанной маленькой розоволосой девочкой:

- Никто не видал, как Козявочка умерла…


End file.
